


burning through nights.

by RudeLise



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heist, Illegal Activities, M/M, OOC, Ocean's Eleven AU, Swearing, Не верь всему что читаешь, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Преступники на стиле, Русский | Russian, Тэиль прости, Читать под New Heroes н а д о, автор шел упал очнулся - джонмарк, ну правда нужен был злодей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeLise/pseuds/RudeLise
Summary: - Слышал, ты учишь звезд играть в карты, - голос у него все такой же. Тихий и размеренный, но при этом едва скрывающий бушующую внутри энергию. Паззл все еще не хочет складываться.- Ну, - Джонни отпивает из стакана, - когда никакой сказочный долбоеб в час ночи не заваливается к тебе с предложением покрасить статую в Мет, работать становится куда унылее, - та еще ночка была, хоть они и не надругались над шедевром искусства, решив вместо этого украсть и продать его. - Не знал, что тебя уже выпустили. Мог бы и смску скинуть.Пожав плечами, Тэн сосредотачивается на своем стакане.- Думал, лучше будет сообщить при личной встрече. К тому же.. - он осекается, чуть хмурясь. Значит, Тэн в чем-то не уверен, а такие случаи можно по пальцам одной руки сосчитать. - Ты бы ответил?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	burning through nights.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [burning through nights.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278002) by [romulus_adhara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulus_adhara/pseuds/romulus_adhara). 



> Альтернативное название - 11 корейских пидорасов грабят казино
> 
> F.A.Q.  
> \- Да, это АУ по Одиннадцать друзей Оушена и нет, не обязательно его пересматривать, чтобы понимать что к чему (но желательно, великое кино);  
> \- Да, в тексте присутствуют фрагменты из фильма, и я, и автор это осознаем;  
> \- Если читать под New Heroes Тэна, то будет +50 к боли и охуенности;  
> \- Если что угодно делать под New Heroes то будет +50 к охуенности;
> 
> На автора можно поорать тут https://twitter.com/anterosnocta

Джонни не участвовал в приличной афере года четыре и пиздец заебался. Стоящий в баре гвалт молотом бьет в виски, и хочется гаркнуть так, чтобы все оглохли насмерть. Впрочем, от этой мысли приходится отказаться, потому что тогда под раздачу попадет и бармен, а первое правило изысканных страдальцев учит любой ценой защищать тех, кто тебе наливает.

По телевизору крутят какую-то рекламу открытия нового казино в Вегасе. Джонни, подняв взгляд на экран, сразу же узнает владельца и невольно дергается. Сложно видеть Тэиля и не вспоминать, с каким звуком кулаки месят плоть. Джонни хотел бы тогда занять место Марка. Хотел бы никогда даже не слышать о Тэиле. Он много чего хотел бы.

Кто-то усаживается рядом, и Джонни тяжело вздыхает. Он-то думал по нему видно, что «здесь лучше не занимать», но, кажется, кто-то все равно решил с ним заговорить. За барной стойкой еще пять свободных мест, понятно же, что кому-то понадобился именно он.

Джонни поворачивается и цепенеет.

Подсевший мужчина улыбается и заказывает выпить.

Джонни подумывает врезать ему хорошенько, но, вспомнив о данном себе год назад обещании, передумывает.

— Слышал, ты учишь звезд играть в карты, — голос у него все такой же. Тихий и размеренный, но при этом едва скрывающий бушующую внутри энергию. Паззл все еще не хочет складываться.

— Ну, — Джонни отпивает из стакана, — когда никакой сказочный долбоеб в час ночи не заваливается к тебе с предложением покрасить статую в Мет, работать становится куда унылее, — та еще ночка была, хоть они и не надругались над шедевром искусства, решив вместо этого украсть и продать его. — Не знал, что тебя уже выпустили. Мог бы и смску скинуть.

Пожав плечами, Тэн сосредотачивается на своем стакане.

— Думал, лучше будет сообщить при личной встрече. К тому же. — он осекается, чуть хмурясь. Значит, Тэн в чем-то не уверен, а такие случаи можно по пальцам одной руки сосчитать. — Ты бы ответил?

Он вскидывает взгляд вверх и прямо в глаза Джонни. Так и не озвученный намек понятен им обоим. Наверное, Тэн прав, но, опять же, год назад Джонни готов был домчаться до Калифорнии, ворваться в тюрьму и выбить из него всю дурь. С тех пор много воды утекло, впрочем, он бы все равно дважды подумал, прежде чем отвечать. Джонни так и не решил для себя окончательно, стоит ли продолжать разговор, но у Тэна такое выражение лица — возможно, не лишним будет его все-таки выслушать.

— Допустим.

~

Они сидят в какой-то забегаловке, заливаясь кофе в три утра, и Тэн выглядит совсем по-другому. Джонни знает, что тюрьма меняет людей, но есть у него такое чувство, будто дело тут не в четырех годах, проведенных за решеткой. Может, Джонни просто не привык видеть его одного. Хоть они раньше и были не разлей вода, он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Тэн лишь половинка целого, за чьими движениями и словами стоит кто-то еще, подстраховка, без которой просто никак. А теперь это чувство пропало. Впрочем, Тэн ведет себя, как будто так и надо, и Джонни кажется, что все его знания о любви — полный бред.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

Тэн достает карточку и протягивает ему через стол. Вселенная превзошла саму себя — на открытке то самое место, что Джонни видел в новостях. Тэн указывает на подпись внизу и даже зачитывает вслух:  
— От создателей _Cherry Bomb_ , _Limitless_ и _GO_.

— Да, знаем таких, — Джонни прихлебывает кофе. — Погоди, ты что, хочешь ограбить Тэиля? Я думал, вы разошлись мирно.

Чушь собачья, и они оба об этом знают, но Джонни нужны ответы. Да, Тэн и Тэиль всегда соперничали, но ни разу не пересекли черту и не полезли в дела друг друга. Угробленное перемирие — их с Марком рук дело, но Тэна это никак не касается. Он куковал в застенках, когда начался самый пиздец.

— Думал, я не узнаю? И не отомщу за Марка? — есть что-то лукавое в его вальяжном голосе, что Джонни не нравится. — Кстати, мы вчера виделись.

Джонни вскидывается, отвлекаясь от открытки и пытаясь не выдать своего волнения.

— Да? И как он?

— Неплохо, — Тэн растягивает губы в той самой улыбке, после которой идет обязательное фаталити, — и он в деле. Говорит, ему уже давно плевать на то, что случилось, но наебать Тэиля тоже не отказался бы. А еще он согласился профинансировать нас.

Джонни молчит. Он был бы счастлив снова встретиться. Его самого что-то всегда останавливало, скорее всего, страх, что Марк даже не захочет смотреть ему в глаза. Или еще хуже, запретит общаться с детворой. Конечно, они уже давно выросли, стали принимать собственные решения, и детьми их звали чисто по привычке, но ни для кого не секрет, что они ставят мнение Марка превыше всего. А так у них не будет выбора, кроме как встретиться лицом к лицу. Но есть одна загвоздка, из-за которой Джонни пока не может поверить во все это до конца.

— Тебе что с этого? Пожалуйста, не втирай мне снова про месть. Я знаю, тут что-то еще.

Сглотнув, Тэн отводит взгляд. Джонни ждет, затаив дыхание, потому что, кажется, дело действительно не только в этом.

— Ничего такого. Обещаю.

Джонни выдыхает. Что ж, значит, Тэн решил играть по-плохому.

— Ладно. Я доверяю тебе, — удар ниже пояса, но попадает в самое яблочко — Тэн едва заметно дергается, но все так же молчит. Ну конечно. — Какое из них наша цель?

Широко улыбаясь, Тэн театральным жестом потирает подбородок. Джонни провожает взглядом движение его руки и чуть не давится кофе, когда осознает, что Тэн показывает три пальца.

Вау. Да, тут не поспоришь — он скучал по этому сказочному долбоебу.

~

— Нам понадобится много людей.

Они сидят в номере отеля, склонившись над разложенными на кофейном столике чертежами. Видеть Тэна в настолько дорого обставленной комнате непривычно, потому что он неизменно предпочитал дешевые мотели — вне зависимости от состояния его банковского счета. Джонни это всегда казалось вопросом безопасности, но сейчас он начинает осознавать, что дело было в чем-то другом. Ком-то другом. Ему не хочется докапываться, поэтому он держит свои мысли при себе.

— Не так уж и много, — Тэн, откинувшись, разваливается на диване и задумчиво созерцает потолок. — Дюжина где-то? Или даже меньше. Я, ты, Марк, а это уже три.

Джонни хмурится.

— Что насчет детворы?

— Они не против затеи в целом, но помогать не будут.

Больше он ничего не добавляет, и Джонни решает, что сам расспросит Марка. Раньше мальчишки участвовали во всех кражах наравне с ними, странно, что в этот раз они не в деле.

— Хорошо. Для начала, нужен электронщик.

— Есть один на примете.

~

Намджуна они замечают, когда он выбирается из фургона ФБР, выглядя, как и всегда, — уставшим. Переходя дорогу, Джун умудряется споткнуться о собаку, и Тэн фыркает. Некоторые люди никогда не меняются. Высоко в небе светит яркое калифорнийское солнце. Из их кафе открывается вид на улицу, где работают федералы, и у Намджуна уходит пять минут и еще одно неловкое падение на то, чтобы добраться до них.

— Рад, что ты жив-здоров, — приветствует его Тэн, пока Джонни рассматривает новоприбывшего. Высокий, малость неуклюжий, но взгляд за стеклами больших очков цепкий и сосредоточенный.

— Ага, правда, скука смертная, — Намджун слегка пожимает плечами и усаживается между Тэном и Джонни. — А где Тэён?

Все происходит в мгновение ока, но Джонни успевает заметить — уголок рта Тэна дергается. Они так об этом и не поговорили, и вряд ли когда-нибудь решат.

— Не знаю. Плевать.

Звучит так неправдоподобно, что Джонни хочется смеяться, но вместо этого он пьет свой чай, удерживаясь от комментариев. У них здесь деловая встреча.

— Есть работенка, — подхватывает он, рассудив, что Тэну нужно какое-то время, чтобы успокоиться.

Нахмурившись, Намджун снимает очки и потирает переносицу:  
— Я теперь женатый человек.

И снова Тэн дергает уголком рта, но на этот раз приходит в себя намного быстрее. Джонни, не удержавшись, кидает взгляд на гравированное серебряное кольцо у Тэна на безымянном пальце. Вопросы сводят его с ума, но Джонни вновь их игнорирует.

— Хочешь сказать, ему не понравится, что ты возьмешься за дело?

— Нет, — Намджун широко улыбается, и Джонни подмечает, какие у него очаровательные ямочки на щеках. — Я спрашиваю, не найдется ли у вас местечка для еще одного.

Переглянувшись, они усмехаются.

— Вообще-то, найдется.

~

Оказывается, Сокджин повар от бога, и стоит ему сделать им бутерброды, как его принимают в команду единогласно и безоговорочно.

Вдобавок он обнаруживает способность выкручиваться из любой ситуации — на четырёх языках! — когда им нужно раздобыть фургон без каких-либо документов или кредитной истории. Так Сокджин и получает свою роль в грядущем плане.

Джонни уминает райский бутерброд и просматривает записи. В них огромное ничего напротив тех частей схемы, что обычно отведены Тэёну, но Джонни даже не попытается об этом заикнуться.

Он знает, что Тэн обеспокоен тем же, но, опять-таки, если тот не хочет говорить, то никто не будет его заставлять.

У них три дня на то, чтобы найти еще пятерых людей до отлета в Вегас и сбора в особняке Марка. Джонни достает телефон и заказывает два билета в цирк.

~

Музыка плавно плывет под куполом шатра, вплетаясь в царящий полумрак. В былые времена Джонни бы уже вовсю шарил по чужим карманам, но сейчас у них на крючке рыба покрупнее.

Кроме того, у них здесь деловая встреча.

Тэн, сидящий слева от него, вздыхает, и Джонни закатывает глаза.

— Ну и кого мы ищем? — спрашивает он настолько равнодушно, что Джонни хочет ему врезать.

— Коротышка с розовыми волосами, который на самом верху, — он показывает на Пак Чимина, висящего под потолком на одном тонком полотне.

— Меня это должно впечатлить? — Тэн потирает шею, зевая, но Джонни даже не приходится на него огрызаться. Мелодия достигает своей кульминации, Чимин, сделав эффектное сальто, преодолевает метра три и изящно цепляется за второе полотно, выгибаясь и удерживаясь только благодаря петле вокруг левой ноги. Толпа аплодирует, а Джонни до чертиков самодоволен, глядя на ошеломленное выражение лица Тэна.

— У нас есть акробат, — наконец-то произносит тот, и Джонни улыбается. Да, у них есть акробат.

~

На улице темно, какой-то бомж на углу долбится в вену, но Тэну и так сойдет. Достав блокнот, он набирает коряво записанный номер.

— Офицер Грейсон? Да, здравствуйте, это я, ваш любимый бывший заключенный, прохожу ежемесячную проверку.

Тэн поднимает глаза к ночному небу. Оно напоминает ему о доме, в котором он вырос.

— Нет, сэр, ничего не натворил.

Он думает о том, как, сидя в автобусе, видел из окна взгляд отца, полный бешенства и беспомощности. В тот день они поклялись, что неважно, как тяжело им будет и что придется пережить — назад они не вернутся.

— Нет, сэр, я не пил.

В багажнике машины Тэна лежит бутылка Его любимого шампанского. Он обещал, что они выпьют его, когда Тэн выйдет на свободу. Как все меняется.

— Нет, сэр, я ничего противозаконного не курил.

Впервые он попробовал травку в семнадцать; они тогда были бестолковыми, украли отцовскую заначку, пока тот отсыпался после пьянки. Тэна не вставило, но вот Он хохотал над Пепе часа четыре.

— Нет, сэр, конечно же я не нарушал закон.

Они до усрачки боялись идти на первое дело — всего-то карманная кража в отеле, денег после которой хватило на месяц. Он тогда пообещал Тэну, провернуть однажды такую аферу, что им до самой пенсии хватит. Тэн все еще над этим работает.

— Нет, сэр. И в мыслях не было покидать штат.

В его заднем кармане лежит билет до Вегаса. Через два дня его команда мечты, пускай пока и немногочисленная, соберется там. Но ничего. У него есть козырь в рукаве.

В горле плещет огнем. Как же ему, блять, одиноко.

Пробормотав напоследок привычную убаюкивающую речь, надзиратель отключается. Тэн направляется было к машине, но затем, передумав, снова тянется к трубке.

Три гудка спустя на том конце раздается негромкий ответ.

— Привет. Это я.

~

Джонни наблюдает за тем, как Чимин с Сокджином что-то соображают на кухне — они быстро сошлись на почве общего увлечения едой. Намджун работает за компьютерной станцией, которую они вчера установили, и следит за четырьмя мониторами одновременно.

Тэн ушел по каким-то «важным делам», и Джонни очень старается не выдать своего раздражения. Плевать на Тэёна и насколько это с ним связано — если Тэн, который после выхода на свободу сам не свой, не возьмет себя в руки в ближайшее время, Джонни придется устроить ему встряску. Кроме того, раз он их всех в это втягивает, то пусть и сам принимает участие.

Двери открываются, и в номер заходит Тэн, ведя за собой еще двоих.

— А кто здесь нашел нам двух гениев?

Джонни глазам своим не верит.

— Браться Ким! — смеясь, он подходит к ним и обнимает Тэхёна, сверкающего своей фирменной широкой улыбкой.

— Джонни-бой, я по тебе скучал, — радуется тот, едва ли не подпрыгивая от волнения.

Ворча, из-за спины Тэхёна показывается невысокий светловолосый мужчина.

— Это, конечно, очень мило, но мог бы хотя бы помочь с вещами, — кинув чемоданы на пол и неодобрительно зыркнув на брата, он достает сигареты. — Здорово, чувак.

— Юнги, — фыркает Джонни и, забрав у него из рук пачку, вытаскивает сигарету с зажигалкой, — давно не виделись. Рад, что ты все еще мудак.

— Ну, хоть что-то в этой жизни должно оставаться неизменным, не так ли? — Юнги отбирает сигареты обратно и, вытянув одну, подносит ее ко рту.

Они почти успевают прикурить, как вдруг позади них раздается грозное: «Эй». Нахмурившись, Джонни оборачивается и видит, как к ним подходит Чимин.

— Соизвольте не курить в помещении, я не собираюсь вдыхать это дерьмо.

Джонни пробивает на смех от того, как очаровательно Чимин выглядит, когда злится, и он предвкушает язвительный ответ от Юнги, но вместо этого — тишина. Повернувшись обратно, Джонни присматривается к Юнги и боже ж ты мой.

Один из братьев Ким выглядит так, словно его сбил грузовик: стоит с широко распахнутыми, хоть и уставшими глазами и незажженной сигаретой, свисающей из уголка рта. Переведя взгляд с него на Чимина и обратно, Джонни подмечает, что акробат, слегка покраснев, тоже замолк.

— Ну ладно, мы пойдем на балкон, — мямлит Юнги, но так и не двигается с места. Джонни, подавив смех, хватает его за руку и тянет за собой.

Ох, это будет так весело.

~

Чон Хосок, ныне известный в миру как Хоуп Джей, официально работает, как и подобает каждому законопослушному гражданину, в одном из казино Лос-Анджелеса. Когда Джонни с Юнги подходят к нему во время смены, он делает вид, что не знает их, но соглашается встретиться в баре недалеко отсюда ближе к полуночи.

Юнги решает наконец-то затронуть ту самую Тему, пока они ждут Хосока. Джонни знал, что это было лишь вопросом времени. И жалел, что у него самого нет ответов.

— Так что там между тобой и Тэном? — Юнги известен своей прямолинейностью, и в какой-то степени Джонни это даже ценит. — Я думал, что Тэён заполучит тебя после развода?

Шутка хорошая, но Джонни сейчас совсем не до смеха.

— Тэн сам меня нашел и предложил работу, — он коротко пожимает плечами. — Тем более, Тэён пропал с радаров с того самого… Сам знаешь.

— Ага, — Юнги хмурится, и Джонни уже знает, каким будет следующий вопрос. — Что вообще произошло тогда, чувак? Я слышал только о том, что Тэён его навестил всего один раз с бумагами на развод.

Отпив из бокала, Джонни устало потирает глаза.

— Ходили слухи. Что Тэн завел друзей в тюрьме. Очень близких, — он не заканчивает предложение, не может себя заставить, но Юнги и сам все понимает.

— Да ты, блять, гонишь. Его могли, ну… принудить? — Юнги передергивает, и Джонни почти смеется. Почти.

— Нет. Обо всем рассказал его сокамерник. Говорил, мол Тэна там уважали и не трогали. Он вообще там многим нравился за ту работенку, что мы провернули в Колорадо в четырнадцатом. А потом Тэну как-то захотелось большего и он сошелся с парнем, который там все держал.

— Блять что? Тэн бы так не поступил, — Юнги хмурится еще сильнее, барабаня пальцами по стакану.

— Все так тоже думали, — Джонни поднимает глаза на висящее над баром зеркало и вглядывается в свое отражение. Он без труда может восстановить в памяти тот день. С тех пор они больше не виделись. — Пока Тэй ему не позвонил. А потом поехал к нему и вернулся с подписанными бумагами на развод и без кольца — его он продал.

— Ебать, — выдыхает Юнги, и Джонни понимает его, как никто другой. — Я всегда думал, что если кто и останется вместе при таком-то стиле жизни — то они.

— Ага, — вздыхает Джонни и допивает свою порцию алкоголя, — жизнь полна сюрпризов.

Вскоре к ним присоединяется Хосок, и у них уходит минуты три на то, чтобы убедить его попросить о переводе. У Хоуп Джея внезапно обнаруживается очень интересное заболевание, и его боссу не остается ничего другого, кроме как перевести его в Лас-Вегас, где потеплее.

~

Их вылет уже завтра, и Джонни места себе не находит. Странно будет увидеться с Марком спустя столько времени и сеансов самобичевания, но он не может дождаться.

— Снаряжение?

Тэн сверяется со списком, и Джонни неосознанно цепляется взглядом за его блокнот. Он голубой, как и любая другая записная книжка, что была когда-либо у Тэёна, и Джонни так и подмывает спросить. Чего он, конечно же, не делает.

— Джэхён в городе.

Тэн кивает. Что-то записывает. Его обручальное кольцо начищено до блеска.

— Я с ним созвонюсь.

~

Остальные члены команды — на разных рейсах, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, — уже на пути к Вегасу. Они с Тэном сидят в той самой закусочной, где зародился весь этот план, и по телевизору крутят очередную гребаную рекламу с Тэилем с улыбкой от уха до уха. Марк тоже там, скромно стоит на заднем плане, сложив руки и смотря на Тэиля с беспристрастным выражением лица. Джонни подташнивает. Он не может отвести взгляд от телека.

— Десяти должно хватить, — говорит Тэн, задумчиво глядя в экран. Джонни интересно о чем он думает. Настал ли тот момент, когда они наконец-то поговорят. — Еще возьмем?

Джонни не отвечает. После рекламы начинается блок про какое-то мыло.

— Ты думаешь нужно?

Марк сразу сказал ему, что некого винить в произошедшем, но Джонни видел его взгляд. Тэиль много чего похерил, но тот факт, что он вообще смог добраться до него, был и остается на совести Джонни.

— Еще одного добавим.

~

Чон Чонгук — вылитая копия своего отца, разве что на двадцать лет младше и ворует даже лучше. Тэн издали наблюдает за тем, как тот крадет бумажник у одного из пассажиров, и подмечает наследие отца в движениях Чонгука, но при этом что-то новое, свежее, привнесенное самим парнем. Выйдя из вагона и следуя за ним, Тэн быстро подменяет только что сворованный бумажник своей визиткой.

Он ждет его в кафе, где они работали одно время. Еще в самом начале, когда пытались вести добропорядочный образ жизни и брали двойные смены, чтобы покрыть стоимость аренды. Плевать, что порой у них еле передвигались ноги от усталости — главное, что домой они возвращались держась за руки. Тэн скользит взглядом по грязному прилавку и вспоминает день накануне их увольнения — у них тогда была ночная смена и Тэён оттрахал его прямо на вон том столе.

Он улыбается. Ему пиздец как больно.

Чонгук справляется с головоломкой и находит его за столиком у окна. Он заинтересован. Хочет доказать, что лучше своего отца. Тэн дает ему такой шанс.

Теперь их одиннадцать.

Должно сработать.

~~~

Марк хорошо выглядит. Джонни в этом не сомневался, но он все еще видит его усеянное синяками лицо, стоит ему закрыть глаза.

Он замирает на входе, но буквально в следующую секунду на него набрасываются трое мальчишек-переростков. Марк наблюдает за ними без тени неодобрения, и Джонни на секунду верится, что все хорошо.

— Почему вас только трое?

Лукас, кинув взгляд на Марка, пожимает плечами.

— Остальные не в городе, — от голоса Марка у Джонни знакомо покалывает кожу у основания шеи. Словно открывается второе дыхание. — Но ты можешь навестить их в любой момент, как только они вернутся, ты же знаешь.

Осмелившись заглянуть ему в глаза, Джонни не видит там ни неприязни, ни лжи. Он абсолютно искренен.

Джонни хочет расплакаться, но вместо этого улыбается.

Рука Марка сжимает его ладонь так же крепко, как и раньше. Его улыбка такая же теплая. Джонни жалеет, что так долго оттягивал этот момент.

~

Они наконец-то собираются все вместе. В одном из особняков Марка в западной части города люди, которые планируют провернуть самое отпетое ограбление в истории Вегаса, хохочут над тупой дедовской шуткой Сокджина.

Детвора разбежалась по своим заданиям, и Марк, как и раньше, становится у него за плечом. Его присутствие так бодрит, что Джонни пробирает дрожь.

Тэн стоит в центре, сунув руки в карманы, и ждет пока все устроятся.

Он стоял на том самом месте десятки раз до этого, и рядом с ним всегда был кто-то еще. Сейчас там только пустота.

Когда все затихают, Тэн, прочистив горло, начинает:  
— Предупреждаю, что пока еще не поздно отказаться, — он обводит их всех взглядом. — Потому что предложение мое как выгодно, так и опасно. Кто решил не ввязываться в это дело, пусть набивает пузо и отправляется домой, никаких обид, — Тэн замолкает, но никто не подает голоса, поэтому, улыбнувшись, он продолжает: — прочих прошу за мной.

Намджун установил свое оборудование еще с утра, сразу по прибытии, так что, когда они заходят в их подобие операционного центра, на одном из мониторов уже показан чертеж улицы, на которую они нацелились.

Дождавшись, пока все рассядутся, Тэн указывает на экран:  
— Это один из кварталов на бульваре Лас-Вегас, — щелкнув кнопкой, он выводит изображения трех отелей-казино, — там находятся _Cherry Bomb_ , _Limitless_ и _GO_.

С задних рядов доносится фырканье, и Джонни, даже не поворачиваясь, узнает Юнги. Вместо этого он смотрит на Чимина, который, ожидаемо оглянувшись, хмурится.

Тэн, не обращая на них внимания, продолжает:  
— У всех трех мощная охранная система и один недостаток — общее хранилище. Вот, — он указывает на _Limitless_. — Оно расположено под землей на глубине шестидесяти метров, и в день ограбления там будут храниться сто шестьдесят миллионов долларов наличными. Там будет происходить боксерский поединок, а по закону казино обязаны держать запас средств, покрывающих стоимость фишек. Их-то мы и украдем.

Какое-то время в комнате стоит тишина.

— Ворвемся, схватим деньги и убежим? — раздается голос Чонгука, и все тут же поворачиваются к нему.

— Все капельку сложнее, — поморщившись, отвечает Джонни. Не самая его вежливая реакция, но пацану надо учиться. Чонгук, поникнув, краснеет, но у Джонни нет времени на то, чтобы чувствовать себя козлом — тем более, Тэхён как раз пробирается к младшенькому.

— Так вот, — продолжает Тэн, и Джонни, кинув напоследок еще один взгляд на парочку, поворачивается обратно к экрану. — Здесь вы можете увидеть схему хранилища. Эту пленку нам предоставил Чон Хосок, новый крупье казино _Limitless_.

Он подробно рассказывает о том, насколько их миссия невозможна, про охранников, систему безопасности и коды доступа. Джонни это все дерьмо и так уже знает, поэтому предпочитает наблюдать за теми, кому придется доверять последующие две недели. Из всех присутствующих он не так близко знаком разве что с Намджуном и Сокджином, но если Тэн в них не сомневается, то и Джонни тоже. Есть еще Чонгук, но только слепой не заметит, как он строит глазки Тэхёну, а значит там все схвачено. С остальными он знаком давным-давно.

Объективно говоря, единственная паршивая овца здесь — это Тэн. В его преданности у Джонни сомнений нет, но скрытность выводит из себя. Даже Марк уже давно и думать забыл о Тэиле, а Тэн проявляет невиданное упорство в попытках отомстить ему за то, что даже не с ним произошло. Что-то тут нечисто, и Джонни это бесит.

Тэн заканчивает свою вводную речь, и его встречает ожидаемый хор из «каким, блять, образом», которые быстро сходят на нет. Ставки высоки, куш намечается приличный. Все в деле.

— Вопросы есть? — выждав, интересуется Тэн.

Снова наступает та самая тишина, потому что у всех на уме один и тот же вопрос, но никто не решается его задать. Чонгук кажется потерянным, и Джонни замечает, как Тэхён тихо шепчет ему на ухо: «Потом расскажу». Тэн тоже это слышит и, вздохнув, уточняет:  
— Вопросы касательно ограбления?

В ответ доносится волна тихих «нет», и все медленно расходятся по комнатам спать и думать об услышанном. По-настоящему они возьмутся за работу только завтра. Тэн направляется на улицу, на ходу вытаскивая из пачки излюбленных сигарет одну. Вздохнув, Джонни прикидывает, стоит ли пойти за ним, как ему вдруг преграждает дорогу Марк.

— Зачем оно тебе?

Вопрос застает Джонни врасплох, но затем старая-добрая вина хватает его в тиски и он опускает взгляд:  
— Сам знаешь, Марк. Надо расставить все точки над ё.

— Дурачье, — вздохнув, он тянется поправить его воротник, — ты не виноват в том, что мы тогда зарвались, — Джонни так и хочет разгладить хмурые морщинки у него на лбу. — Я проебался, я получил по заслугам.

— Нет, — холодно отрезает Джонни, чувствуя, как внутри мгновенно всколыхнулась злоба, — ты не заслуживал побоев. Или унижений. Я руководил всем из-за кулис, а наказали тебя. Почему ты не сдал меня?

У Марка такой странный взгляд, что Джонни мысленно переносится на год назад, когда он смотрел на него так же. Тогда Джонни сел в машину и уехал. Сегодня он так не поступит.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — тихо интересуется Марк, все еще хмурясь, так что Джонни, не выдержав, все-таки тянется вперед и разглаживает складочку, залегшую у него между бровей. Марк, кажется, вопросительно вскидывает взгляд, но Джонни так устал от него убегать. Все сигналы налицо, и прошло уже одиннадцать лет. Он наконец-то набрался смелости.

Марк как будто ни капельки не удивлен поцелую. Он мягко выдыхает в приоткрытые губы, обнимая его за плечи. Джонни словно наконец-то вернулся домой, и он немного ненавидит себя за то, что так долго мешкал. Скользнув пальцами по подбородку Марка, он слегка наклоняет его голову. Вот так идеально. Вот так правильно.

— Ну наконец-то, — доносится сзади приятно удивленный голос, и на секунду Джонни чувствует готовность убивать. Он разрывает их поцелуй, но не собирается отпускать Марка от себя. — Знаете, некоторые люди мне теперь должны кучу денег, так что, ребята, спасибо вам, — продолжает Тэн, проходя мимо них к лестнице.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он поднимается наверх, в свою комнату. Джонни провожает его взглядом, отчасти оттого что боится смотреть в глаза Марку, чьи руки все еще сжимают его плечи.

Он осмеливается взглянуть на него, только когда слышит тихий смех. Марк выглядит довольным. Что ж. Джонни этого хватает с лихвой.

~

_— Во-первых — разведка. Я хочу знать все, что происходит в трех казино._

Братья Ким берут это на себя, разыгрывая праздных посетителей _Limitless_ , слоняясь от автомата к автомату, запоминая обстановку и график смены охранников.

_— От графика смен крупье до маршрута провоза тележек с наличными._

Хосок работает под прикрытием, изучая персонал и все записывая. Каждую деталь, каждый грязный секрет; Джонни знать не желает, как ему удается выуживать половину из них, но до тех пор, пока Чон справляется со своей работой, он двумя руками за.

_— Второе — энергоснабжение. Джэхён, это по твоей части._

Джэхёну нужно по жизни две вещи — еда и хорошие игрушки, что он здесь и получает. Они познакомились семь лет назад, грабя один и тот же музей в одно и то же время, и, справившись с некоторым недопониманием и пустяковой перестрелкой, умудрились подружиться и вместе завершить дело.

Подготовительную часть работ он заканчивает часа за пол, установив в канализации под _Limitless_ какую-то хрень, издающую странные звуки, — позже это должно помочь им попасть внутрь; все оставшееся время он просто бродит вокруг и что-то собирает. Каждый раз, когда Джонни интересуется, чем тот занят, Джэхён загадочно подмигивает и говорит, что в нужный час все обретет смысл. Да и похрен. У Джонни своих забот по горло.

_— Третье — наблюдение._

— Охрана казино все видит и слышит. А мы должны видеть и слышать ее. Намджун?

Джун денно и нощно работает над взломом их системы, но извне в нее пробиться невозможно. К счастью, отель нанимает двух штатных техников, один из которых обделен женским вниманием.

Не то чтобы Джонни был знаком со всеми стриптизершами Вегаса, но он вырос в одном из подобных заведений, так что его там знают и любят. Шейла, протягивая ему ключ-карту техника, прямо светится, и Джонни, поблагодарив ее и поцеловав в щечку, обещает вернуть пропуск через час.

Он думал, что перспектива войти в лабиринт из служебных помещений казино заставит Намджуна нервничать, но тот сохраняет невозмутимое спокойствие. Возможно, большую роль в этом играет Сокджин, который держит с ним связь через наушник, подбадривая и направляя. Тем временем Юнги и Тэхён устраивают сцену, успешно блокируя обзор камерам наблюдения шариками, которые им раздобыл Джонни.

Намджун благополучно устанавливает что ему там нужно было и вовремя выбирается из серверной, Джонни возвращает пропуск, и все они дружно оттуда сматываются. Теперь у них повсюду есть глаза и уши.

_— Четвертое — строительство. Нам нужно сделать точную копию хранилища Limitless._

_— Для тренировок?_

_— Вроде того._

Мелкие все еще заняты их собственным ограблением, но с радостью помогают перенести материалы на склад Марка, где будет расположена маленькая копия хранилища. Джонни до мурашек счастлив находиться рядом с ними и чувствует такой же отклик в смехе Джисона, в том, как Сычен постоянно находится где-то рядом и как другие маневрируют, пытаясь не отходить от него далеко. Со стороны создается ощущение, словно его берут в окружение, чтобы он снова не сбежал, и Джонни даже не возражает.

Строительство идет полным ходом, и, когда через три дня у них есть точная копия хранилища, в игру вступает Чимин. Ему нужно втиснуться в один из контейнеров для налички, куда едва поместится ребенок, провести там двадцать минут, выбраться и перепрыгнуть полутораметровую пропасть до шкафов у стен, чтобы не сработали датчики движения. Звучит как что-то из ряда фантастики, но Чимин, закатив глаза, подходит к контейнеру, взбирается на него и, прыгнув, безупречно приземляется на один из стеллажей, даже не вспотев.

— Впечатляет, — кивает Тэн, потирая подбородок, — но тебе еще надо уместиться в этот ящик.

— Я очень гибкий, — пожав плечами, отвечает Чимин. Он смотрит прямо на Юнги, и у того такое выражение лица, что Джонни опасно близок к неуместному смешку.

Тем временем Чимин прыгает обратно на контейнер и, откинув крышку, ныряет в него одним слитным движением, полностью скрываясь из вида.

— И правда гибкий, — хрипло шепчет Юнги.

Чимин с поразительной легкостью выбирается из ящика под всеобщие аплодисменты и, сверкнув полуулыбкой в поклоне, направляется к выходу со склада. Джонни с Тэном наблюдают за тем, как Юнги пытается научиться снова дышать.

— Ставлю десятку, что они за неделю сойдутся, — говорит Джонни, поворачиваясь к Тэну и одновременно доставая бумажник.

Тэн уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но внезапно останавливается, улыбаясь:  
— Боюсь, слишком поздно, — он кивает куда-то позади Джонни. Тот оборачивается и чуть не вскрикивает от раздражения — прямо возле станка, который они использовали для резки металла, Юнги активно работает над тем, чтобы засунуть язык поглубже в глотку Чимину, а тот вовсе не против.

— Да вы издеваетесь…

_— Итак, развездка. Нам нужен кто-то, чтобы следить за Тэилем._

_— Он видел половину из нас._

_— Он не знает, как выглядит Джонни, но близок к этому, так что его в расчет не берем. Нужен кто-то, кого Тэиль даже не заподозрит в связи со мной._

Чонгук не то чтобы в восторге от перспективы тенью следовать за Тэилем, но, опять же, ему нужно набираться опыта. Как только он понимает, что жаловаться смысла нет, то начинает выкладываться на все сто, и не раз и не два Джонни замечает, как он остается в гостиной допоздна, скрючившись над записями и составляя расписание Тэиля. Джонни ценит такую целеустремленность и с усмешкой думает о том, как часто рядом с Чонгуком на диване устраивается Тэхён.

_— Шестое — транспорт._

_— У нас есть фургон, который раздобыл Сокджин._

_— Да, но нам нужен другой._

Сокджин снова приходит к ним на выручку, на этот раз умудрившись достать два абсолютно одинаковых фургона. Тэн разве что в обморок не падает от счастья, узнав об этом, но Джонни замечает, что его глаза остаются холодными, даже когда он рад. Что дохуя странно, потому что Тэн всегда если чувствовал, то на полную. Возможно, это и сыграло с ним злую шутку.

Джин, усмехаясь, отдает им ключи и идет проведать Намджуна. Поначалу Джонни не мог понять на чем держатся их отношения, ведь Джун постоянно сидел у экранов, наблюдая и записывая все происходящее, но затем Джонни заметил, что Джун всегда уделял Сокджину время, стоило тому подойди. Они такие милые, что при взгляде на эту счастливую парочку, Джонни всегда хочется взять и потискать Марка.

Пока что все идет без сучка без задоринки, и Джонни чувствует непоколебимую уверенность в успехе. У них все получится.

~~~

Сокджин, кажется, был рожден носить дорогие итальянские костюмы, учитывая, что в них он смотрится, как бизнесмен с большим количеством нулей на счету и таким же большим похуизмом. Юнги и Тэхён сегодня исполняют роль его телохранителей, и даже они в своих черных костюмах выглядят, как модели. Джонни приходится дважды окликнуть Чонгука, прежде чем тот отводит взгляд от Тэхёна, который как раз останавливается у стойки администрации, чтобы взять ключ-карту для своего «нанимателя».

Они сидят в холле отеля и со стороны кажутся рядовыми заскучавшими гостями. Джонни уверен, что Тэиль его никогда не видел и не узнает, разве что он начнет ни с того ни с сего громко кричать и привлекать к себе внимание, но на душе все равно неспокойно.

— Что за зверь Тэиль?

— Это машина, — Чонгук просматривает свои записи, останавливаясь на странице с подзаголовком «расписание». — Он приезжает в _Limitless_ каждый день в два часа. Та же машина, тот же водитель. Он помнит, как зовут каждого сотрудника. Всегда расспрашивает их о семье, делах, убеждается, что никому не нужна помощь.

Джонни почти хочет по чему-нибудь врезать. В этом-то всегда и была загвоздка с Тэилем — он ведь в сущности не такой уж хуевый человек. Они даже дружили, насколько это было возможно с тем, кого ты только слышишь в наушнике и никогда не видишь. В каком-то смысле Джонни все еще симпатизирует Тэилю, даже несмотря на то, что тот приказал своим людям избить Марка и сбежал с половиной заработанных ими денег, у них было много хорошего. Блять, в какой-то мере Джонни понимает, почему Тэиль так поступил, и это не может не сводить с ума.

И тем не менее: Джонни мог бы простить финт с деньгами и предательством, но то, что случилось с Марком — никогда. Он пролежал в больнице неделю, а этот подонок набрался наглости прислать ему цветы с предложением поработать вместе, потому что «мы все понимаем, что урок необходимо было преподать, но вы мне действительно нравитесь, парни». Марк за неимением лучшего согласился, а Джонни сбежал раньше, чем Тэиль смог раскрыть его личность.

— Его офис наверху, работает много, но ровно в семь спускается в зал. Три минуты он общается с управляющим.

— О чем они говорят?

— О делах. Тэилю нравится все держать под контролем, — это да, Джонни помнит, как тот выкрикивал приказы и угрозы. — Он знает практически обо всех инцидентах и с каждым из них разбирается лично. Всегда сам обходит зал, приветствует крупняков. В семь тридцать выходит из казино и помощник выдает ему черную папку. Там отчет о дневных доходах и новые коды системы охраны. Затем он направляется в ресторан.

На часах семь тридцать две, и, как по расписанию, Тэиль проходит мимо них в сторону ресторана. И в который раз умом Джонни понимает, что тот его не узнает, но все равно, напрягшись, отворачивается. Тэиль выглядит истощеннее, чем обычно, но опять же, в последний раз он видел его на мониторе компьютера год назад. Как только мужчина скрывается в дверях заведения, Джонни расслабляется.

— Я же говорю — машина, — заканчивает Чонгук, закрыв блокнот.

— И в этой папке все коды? — уточняет Джонни, пытаясь снова войти в колею.

— Ага, — подтверждает Гук, растягивая первую гласную, и кивает: — две минуты после активации — и они у него.

Чонгук заметно нервничает, хмурясь так, будто ему не терпится что-то сказать, но не может собраться с духом.

— Выкладывай, — вздыхает Джонни. Парню точно нужно показать, что он часть команды.

— Он же беспощадный. Я слышал рассказы, не знаю, правдивые ли, но… — он хмурится еще сильнее, пряча руки в карманы. — Умеете же вы выбирать с кем связываться.

Джонни думает соскочить с темы, но он только-только хотел показать Чонгуку, что тот один из них. К тому же все и так знают, какая разница, если он и ему расскажет.

— Те истории, что ты слышал? Большинство, скорее всего, правдивы, — вдохнув, он устало потирает шею. — Около года назад мы с Марком провернули одно дельце. Тогда Тэиль был ничем не лучше нас. Его отец занимался казино, но сын всячески отрицал все связи с ним, предпочитая делам ограбления. Мы знали друг о друге, но никогда не виделись. Я тогда тщательно скрывал свою личность. Держали связь по телефону, и все шло неплохо, пока как-то раз Тэиль не позвонил и не предложил ограбить один из отцовских магазинов, просто по фану.

Джонни до сих пор помнит, как беспристрастно тот звучал, словно приглашал их на чашечку чая.

— Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но все полетело к чертям. Он свалил вину на нас. Старик умер от инфаркта, империя перешла Тэилю и… — ему до сих пор пиздец как больно говорить об этом вслух из-за удушающего чувства вины. И неважно, что твердит Марк, она все еще там. — Он приказал избить Марка на глазах у всех, кто работал тогда с нами, в воспитательных целях. Они стояли и наблюдали, и я в том числе. Но сделать ничего не мог — Тэиль так все подстроил, что я видел только запись. Я даже не слышал о произошедшем, пока не получил посылку и не узнал, что Марк в больнице. А потом он как ни в чем ни бывало созвал нас снова и предложил совместную работу. Думаю, остальное ты знаешь.

Сглотнув, он поднимает взгляд на ошарашенного Чонгука.

— Ого.

— Да уж, — фыркает Джонни. — Я тебе это рассказываю, чтобы ты понимал, с кем мы имеем дело, не по историям от посудомойщиков.

— Хорошо, — кивает Чонгук и переводит взгляд на часы: — а вот и парень.

— Что за парень?

Вот сейчас они перешли к самому странному.

— На счет него. Он спускается почти каждый день, и затем присоединяется к Тэилю в ресторане. Правда, непонятно, встречаются ли они.

Джонни внезапно чувствует, как по коже ползут мурашки.

— Вряд ли, Тэиль асексуал. Откуда этот парень спускается?

Чонгук кивает в сторону парадной лестницы, спиралью ведущей на верхние этажи.

— Тут наверху есть библиотека-музей с редкими изданиями. Он там куратор, — рассказывает Чонгук и внезапно вскидывает голову: — а вот и он.

Джонни скользит глазами по лицам людей на лестнице, пытаясь вычленить этого загадочного парня, как вдруг его взгляд цепляется за проблеск зеленого и он цепенеет, узнав точеные черты и окрашенные волосы.

_Вы. Блять. Шутите._

С лучезарной усмешкой на красивом лице он выглядит счастливым, отдохнувшим.

Чонгук продолжает говорить, но Джонни его не слышит, впадая в охуеть какую панику и отворачиваясь как можно незаметнее, игнорируя младшего. Только дождавшись, пока он пройдет мимо них, Джонни снова обращает внимание на Чонгука.

— Не знаю, сможем ли мы его использовать. Имени тоже не знаю.

Джонни, сжимая телефон, следит за тем, как он удаляется, держась с привычной ленцой и элегантностью.

— Тэён. Его зовут Ли Тэён.

~~~

Он так зол, что хочет что-нибудь разбить, например, лицо Тэна, но останавливается на стенке у его уха.

— Скажи, что он здесь ни при чем! — не удержавшись, кричит он зло и раздосадованно.

— О ком ты? — спрашивает Тэн, откровенно прикидываясь дурачком, и Джонни это только сильнее выбешивает.

— Я о твоем гребаном муже, который расхаживает с ебучим Тэилем и работает в чертовой библиотеке в одном из его хрéновых отелей, — он так сильно скрипит зубами, что боится, что они вот-вот раскрошатся.

— Бывшем муже.

Двери распахиваются, и к ним вваливается вся команда, явно слетевшаяся на шум. Марк подходит ближе всех и, положив Джонни руку на плечо, спрашивает:  
— Что происходит?

— Наш герой, — он указывает на невозмутимо стоящего Тэна, — все распинался про честь и прочее дерьмо, когда рассказывал, почему мы взялись за эту аферу. Скажи-ка мне теперь, это просто совпадение, что Тэён, оказывается, постельная игрушка Тэиля?

На этих словах Тэн показывает хоть какие-то эмоции, и Джонни с мрачным наслаждением наблюдает за тем, как тот сжимает кулаки и пытается глубоко дышать.

— Не думаю, что между ними есть что-то большее, чем просто близкая дружба.

— Это обоснованное предположение или принятие желаемого за действительное? — подает голос Юнги откуда-то сзади. Он держит за руку Чимина, и акробат, хмурясь, пытается не дать ему встрять.

— Нет, Тэн прав, и ты это знаешь, Джонни, — говорит Марк, и Джонни оторопело смотрит на него в ответ. — Все знают, что Тэиль ас. Кроме того… — он тревожно оглядывается на Тэна, — он вряд ли бы смог просто так быть с кем-то после… После произошедшего. И Тэиль никогда не упоминал, что между ними что-то есть, поэтому…

— Погоди, — Джонни отшатывается, и рука Марка соскальзывает с его плеча. — Ты знал?

— Я попросил его не говорить, — отвечает Тэн прежде, чем Марк успевает открыть рот. — Я хотел сам тебе рассказать, но не мог улучить момент.

— Да ладно? За все две недели, которые мы провели бок о бок, ты не смог выделить даже ебаной секунды на то, чтобы сказать, что твой муж находится на вершине ебучей пирамиды, которую мы пытаемся разрушить?

— Бывший муж.

— Да кого ты наебываешь?! — Джонни срывается на крик, чувствуя, как его трясет от злости. — Я без понятия, правдивы ли слухи и действительно ли ты это сделал, но кое-что было и всегда будет предельно ясно — ты любишь его и никогда, блять, не перестанешь, — под конец он тяжело дышит.

В воздухе витает напряжение. По лицу Тэна невозможно ничего сказать.

— Знаешь, я себе пообещал не затрагивать эту тему, пока ты сам не решишься, и не делать поспешных выводов, не узнав всю историю целиком, — Джонни устало потирает глаза. — Поэтому, пожалуйста, скажи мне. Докажи, что это все затевалось не для того, чтобы ты попытался каким-то образом вернуть Тэёна. Иначе я выхожу из игры.

Он пристально вглядывается в лицо Тэна, надеясь увидеть проблеск хоть чего-то, как в старые-добрые времена, но после выхода из тюрьмы эту сволочь невозможно прочесть. Наконец-то Тэн вздыхает и пересекается с ним взглядом. Впервые с их воссоединения, Джонни замечает насколько тот устал.

— Прости, но мне нечего рассказывать. Я это делаю не для того, чтобы снова сойтись с ним, — он мрачно смеется и потирает глаза. — Просто ты же его знаешь. Как будто такая мелочь заставила бы его внезапно все бросить и примчаться.

В комнате снова воцаряется тишина.

Он не назвал Тэёна по имени, отметил про себя Джонни. Потому что слишком больно, потому что стыдно или все вместе?

— То есть, все это затевается только чтобы показать Тэилю где его место?

Лицо Тэна непроницаемо. Бесстрастная маска.

— Да. Поверь мне. Мы просто преподадим ему урок.

~~~

Все готовы. Планы доведены до ума, фигуры расставлены, послезавтра они совершат задуманное.

Кто-то из членов команды сидит в гостиной, пересматривая план действий, убеждаясь, что они ничего не упустили. Фоном бормочет телевизор, и Джонни не отрывает взгляда от экрана, где крутят рекламу все того же гребанного мыла. Он ждет.

Десять минут спустя раздается сигнал о начале специального репортажа, и все тут же оборачиваются на звук. Показывают старый отель Тэиля, Boss, обнесенный лентой и готовый к сносу. Марк рассказал им об этом дня четыре назад, так что пока Тэиль с подчиненными отсутствуют, братья Ким занимаются последними чертежами казино и его офиса.

Крупным планом показывают Тэиля, всего из себя лощеного и холеного. Марк тоже стоит рядом с ним в качестве бизнес-партнера, и Джонни пытается не раздавить стакан в руке, глядя на то, как Тэиль улыбается его… парню? Его Марку.

Камера переключается на панорамный вид, и в маленькой толпе позади них снова мелькает вспышка зеленого.

Джонни кидает взгляд на Тэна и, ну да, конечно же он смотрит. Опять с непроницаемым выражением лица.

Комментатор заканчивает свое выступление, и Тэиль подает сигнал кому-то позади выйти вперед. Джонни с ужасом наблюдает за тем, как Тэён подходит к рукоятке рычага, который должен подорвать фундамент отеля. На его лице сияет широкая улыбка, но непонятно то ли из-за игры света, то ли плохого сигнала он кажется уставшим и измученным бессонницей. Что совсем не вяжется с тем, как он выглядел в отеле. Джонни остается только гадать, не натворил ли Тэн что-то во время одной из своих поздних прогулок, которыми он теперь так увлекается.

Тэён торжественно нажимает на рычаг, и после череды взрывов _Boss_ быстро и легко распадается на обломки.

Впрочем, Джонни не смотрит на падающее здание. Его глаза, как и, наверное, Тэна, прикованы к маленькой картинке в углу экрана, передающей изображение с другой камеры — на ней Тэиль кладет руку на плечо Тэёна и приобнимает его. Джонни прикрывает глаза, слыша резкий вдох слева от себя и звук упавшей на стеклянный столик ручки. Даже не оборачиваясь, он знает, что Тэн вылетел из комнаты.

Джонни дает ему десять минут. Тэн по-прежнему его друг, и, даже все еще немного злясь, он поднимается за ним. Дверь в спальню Тэна оказывается закрыта, и Джонни сначала не собирается влезать в его личное пространство, но неожиданный звук удара заставляет его открыть дверь.

Комната разнесена в щепки. Стол и стулья перевернуты, одеяла разбросаны, а сам Тэн сидит на полу среди осколков вазы и сжимает окровавленную руку. Схватив первое попавшееся полотенце, Джонни падает на колени перед Тэном и заматывает ему рану на ладони.

Поначалу он не замечает постороннего звука, списывает его на какой-то фоновой шум, но сейчас, вблизи, он понимает, что это Тэн плачет. Джонни замирает, глядя как слеза, скользнув по щеке, падает на раненую руку, смешивая соленую влагу с кровью.

Он никогда не видел, чтобы Тэн плакал. За те тринадцать лет, что они друг друга знают, он ни разу не застал его таким расстроенным. Уставшим, злым, раздраженным, подавленным, но не плачущим. От этого Джонни хочется пойти и привести Марка, потому что разбираться с детьми, рыдающими из-за поцарапанных коленок или сломанных игрушек — это по его части.

Но тут дело не в царапине на коленке, тут друг бьется в истерике, а Джонни беспомощен. Он кладет руку Тэну на плечо, сжимая его в попытке успокоить.

— Я так, блять, по нему скучаю, Джонни.

У Тэна такой разбитый и отчаянный голос, что хочется кричать. Это неправильно. Тэн всегда самый сильный, самый яркий, сияющий и освещающий собой все вокруг. А сейчас Джонни понимает, что все это время он был лишь посредником, фильтром для неуемной энергии Тэёна. А без него Тэн настолько другой, что не узнать.

— Ох, Тэн, — вздохнув, Джонни придвигается поближе и обнимает его, положив голову себе на плечо.

Тэн уже всхлипывает не таясь, оставляя на рубашке Джонни влажные пятна от горячих слез.

— Я так по нему скучаю, что моя кожа горит без его прикосновений. Он все для меня, он нужен мне, я не могу без него. Черт возьми, Джонни, всю мою жизнь у меня был только он, — под конец речь Тэна становится все сумбурней, и, наверное, стоило бы его остановить, пока он не сорвется окончательно, но Джонни не может найти в себе сил что-то сказать. — Видел, у него волосы зеленые? Помню, он как-то покрасил их в зеленый в школе, но использовал хреновую дешевую краску, которая все пачкала, а я любил касаться его волос, поэтому у меня руки были зеленые, а она не смывалась, черт. Мне пришлось носить в школе перчатки целый месяц, потому что мы ото всех скрывались, друзья думали, что у меня панковский период, а я просто прикасался к парню, которого любил. Люблю.

Джонни тяжело об этом слышать, у него сердце разрывается, потому что знает каково это — знает, что за чувство они делили на двоих, видел его в их прикосновениях, в том, как они себя друг с другом вели; оттого у него и ощущение, словно кто-то надругался над самой прекрасной картиной в мире. Правда, Джонни знает, кто именно, поэтому ему в разы больнее.

_— Я люблю его. Он нужен мне._

_— Тогда нахрена ты ему изменил, а?_

Да, жестоко, но это правда, и Джонни не может больше молчать. Тэн всхлипывает еще сильнее, а потом.

А потом снова начинает рассказывать.

~~~

— У нас пиздец какая проблема, — говорит Джэхён, стоя покрытый бог знает чем, пока остальные держатся от него на расстоянии метра, но ему на это, кажется, плевать.

Они должны начать через тридцать часов, но, судя по всему, после того как из-за сноса вырубило свет, работники казино обнаружили слабость в своей энергосистеме.

Ту самую, которую они собирались использовать, но раз теперь техперсонал ее чинит, у них нет преимущества с отключением электричества. Под угрозой оказывается весь план, и Тэн выглядит так, словно вот-вот кого-то ударит. Пока Джонни, все еще под впечатлением от их вчерашнего разговора, с трудом воспринимает происходящее.

— У нас есть запасные варианты? — Тэн сжимает в руках блокнот и просматривает заметки с таким видом, будто в них волшебным образом окажется решение их проблемы. — Нам нужна всего лишь минута без энергопитания.

— Да, есть, — Джэхён вытирает руку о близстоящий диван, и Джонни вздрагивает, отрешенно замечая про себя, что это любимый диван Марка. — Но придется пиздец попотеть.

Джонни вздыхает.

— Просто скажи, что тебе нужно.

~

В тот же день в семь часов вечера у них в гараже уже стоит огромная электронная хуевина со спиралью, украденная из местной лаборатории, а Марк с грустью смотрит, как рабочие выбрасывают диван, на котором Джэхён оставил половину канализации.

Юнги не отрывает взгляда от ладони Чимина, накладывая повязку, потому что пока они крали генератор, кто-то умудрился прищемить его руку дверцей машины. Джонни волнуется, ведь их акробат может не справиться, но Чимин отметает его сомнения, настаивая, что ладонь почти не болит, да и вообще, для него главное ноги. Юнги хмурится, и Джонни задумывается о том, как всего за две недели один из братьев Ким перешел от «он красивый, когда дышит» до «оторву руку любому, кто попытается до него дотронуться». Это до странного мило.

Еще раз пробежав взглядом по их плану действий, он выходит на улицу, к Марку, который лежит на траве и смотрит в небо. Устроившись рядом, Джонни берет его за руку.

— О чем думаешь?

Марк коротко вздыхает и сжимает его ладонь в ответ.

— О тебе, вообще-то, — от услышанного сердце Джонни делает непонятный кульбит, и он пытается не завизжать, как какой-то школьник. — О нашей первой встрече.

Джонни отчетливо помнит тот день. Ему было двадцать два, его уже знали в определенных кругах, и он тогда навещал могилу матери. Они установили ее памятную табличку в клубе, как бы странно это ни звучало, и Джонни наткнулся на взъерошенного парня с тремя пацанами, следующими за ним по пятам, когда направлялся к ней.

— Я пытался вытащить отца из клуба, увести домой, но он был невменяемый.

— Ага, — Джонни помнит выражение отчаяния в чужих глазах и как ему пришло в голову, что стоило бы чем-то помочь. — Ты тогда привел с собой ребят.

— Думал, что он хоть немного образумится. Увидев их. Всех тех сирот, которых он усыновил, а потом сбросил на меня.

Хмурясь, Джонни в сотый раз осознает, насколько же Марк силен духом. Его отец продолжал брать детей из приюта, пока их не стало семеро, считая Марка, пытался славиться своим великодушием, а не алкоголизмом, но вся ответственность всегда взваливалась на Марка. Год спустя его отец умер, а восемнадцатилетний пацан взял и, черт побери, вырастил своих братьев, не без поддержки Джонни и друзей. Они никогда не пытались воспитать их правильно, а просто делали то, что умели.

В конце концов, они стали семьей с целой командой подростков, которым светило вырасти отъявленными грабителями. Многие бы их за это осудили, но никто из них так и не дал им выбора.

— Впрочем, я не об этом, — Марк поворачивается к нему с такой усмешкой на губах, что низ живота Джонни начинает чувствовать чувства. — Знаешь, какая первая мысль мне пришла в голову, когда мой уставший, находящийся в полном раздрае мозг увидел тебя?

Джонни хмурится.

— Что было бы неплохо втянуть меня в воспитание шестерых детей? — он пытается пошутить, но очень сложно сконцентрироваться, когда рука Марка медленно ползет по животу.

— Нет. Я подумал, что, не будь со мной детей, я бы затащил тебя в туалет прямо там на месте и заглотил бы так глубоко, что из тебя дух бы выбило.

Ну, хоть и одиннадцать лет спустя, но он в принципе этого и добился, потому что внезапно Джонни едва может дышать.

— Тебе было семнадцать.

— Уже нет. И кстати, стены в моей комнате звуконепроницаемые.

Намек не может быть яснее, и Джонни отчаянно пытается вспомнить, как двигаться. Марк, к счастью, берет инициативу в свои руки и, потянув его на себя, ведет в спальню, и Джонни игнорирует многозначительный взгляд, который Юнги кидает им вслед, когда они проходят через гостиную, потому что у него на уме совсем другое.

~~~

Когда Тот Самый День наступает, почти все они собираются в комнате, снятой в одном из отелей Марка. Сам он уже в _Limitless_ , готовится посетить сегодняшний бой, который станет спонсором их ограбления. Они не сводят глаз с мониторов, транслирующих, как Тэиль и Сокджин стоят в ожидании машины с бриллиантами мистера Лайонела Зэрга, то есть Сокджина. На самом деле под видом камней скрываются мины-ловушки, созданные Джэхёном, но это только их маленький секрет.

Подъехавшая к обочине машина с Тэхёном и Юнги становится для них всех сигналом.

— Так, все, — Тэн хлопает в ладоши, переключая внимание на себя, — на свои места. И удачи.

Они начинают выходить один за другим, и, когда в комнате почти никого не остается, Чонгук, задумавшись, поворачивается к Тэну.

— Напомни мне, какова твоя роль?

Тэн переглядывается с Джонни.

— Я, — он замолкает и поправляет галстук, — собираюсь нанести нашему другу визит.

Затем он тоже выходит, и Джонни вздыхает. Лучше бы ему знать, что он делает, иначе вся их афера вскроется. У Чонгука еще остаются сомнения, и Джонни качает головой:  
— Сосредоточься на своей части. Помнишь, что нужно делать?

Чонгук кивает с серьезным выражением лица. Выглядит почти умилительно.

— Да. Быть тихим и не выделяться. Привлечь его внимание, но забыться сразу по уходу. И, — он хмурится, и Джонни трет переносицу, — еще кучу всего остального, под что я уже подстроил свое поведение, так что мне не нужно это перечислять.

Джонни фыркает. Придется признать — а пацан-то хорош.

— Неплохо сработано. А сейчас пошевеливайся и удачи тебе.

Чонгук уходит, и в комнате остаются только он и Намджун. Джонни занимает свое место, готовясь за всем следить. Вставляет наушник и подвигает микрофон поближе.

Да начнется ограбление.

~~~

— Мистер Мун?

Тэиль даже не замедляется, но слегка поворачивает голову, показывая тем самым, что слушает. Чонгук немного нервничает, но, вспоминая наставления Джонни и ободряющий чмок в щеку от Тэхёна, берет себя в руки.

— Здравствуйте. Я Ким Тэмин, комиссия по азартным играм. У вас найдется пара минут?

Он демонстрирует поддельный значок, сделанный Намджуном, и замечает черный конверт, торчащий у Тэиля из кармана. То, что надо.

Пристально оглядев его с ног до головы, Тэиль, потеряв интерес, переключает внимание обратно на папку в руках.

Отлично.

— Для вас сколько угодно.

~

Все идет хорошо: сейчас Джонни наблюдает за тем, как Чонгук из кожи вон лезет, убеждая Тэиля, что один из его крупье на самом деле бывший аферист. Охранники провожают их с Хосоком в служебный кабинет, а Джонни отвлекается на другой монитор.

Они приближаются к, наверное, самой сложной части ограбления, не потому что она трудно выполнимая, а из-за того, что на седьмом этаже казино-отеля _Limitless_ Тэн вот-вот встретит своего мужа впервые за четыре года. Джонни стискивает подушку. Будет сложно.

~

Ресторан утопает в теплом золотом свечении, отчего Тэну вспоминается работенка, которую они взяли до того, как все полетело к чертям. Тэён занимает самый дальний столик, сверля раздраженным взглядом телефон, и у Тэна сердце болит от того, как он прекрасен. Он выглядит роскошно в любой ситуации, но за четыре года, проведенных порознь, Тэн почти забыл какие мягкие у него на вид волосы, как красива его смуглая кожа. Сглотнув, Тэн берет себя в руки. Шоу начинается.

Он кладет ладонь на плечо Тэёну и чувствует под тканью пиджака все те же литые мышцы, за которые так любил цепляться.

Тэён выглядит уставшим. Он улыбается.

— Ты опоздал на пять минут, я уже хотел было…

Тэён так и не заканчивает предложение, вскинув взгляд вверх и увидев Тэна — и его глаза наполняются такой болью, что Тэн с трудом находит в себе силы улыбнуться снова.

— Здравствуй, ангел.

~

Коды доступа у Чонгука, и он идет к служебным лифтам, полагаясь на то, что Намджун прикроет. Тэиль сейчас должен быть в оперативном центре вместе с Сокджином, следить за тем, как «бриллианты» отправляют в хранилище _Limitless_.

Если все идет по плану, то Юнги и Тэхён уже справились со своей задачей, и Чимин сейчас тоже на пути к хранилищу, запертый в контейнере для налички с баллоном кислорода.

Пока все хорошо, но тем не менее Джонни то и дело бросает взгляд на изображение с камер в ресторане. Невозможно понять о чем Тэн и Тэён говорят, все, что ему слышно, это короткие реплики Тэна, но догадаться несложно. Они оба выглядят напряженными, ну еще бы.

— Все, — доносится голос Намджуна справа, и Джонни наблюдает за тем, как Сокджин падает на пол, имитируя обморок. — Детка, ты прекрасный актер, — говорит Намджун, придвинувшись к микрофону.

— Ты уже женат, так что сосредоточься, — но Джонни все равно улыбается, потому что эти двое умилительны.

Всеобщее внимание приковано к Сокджину, так что Джун, пользуясь моментом, подменяет картинки на их мониторах. Фигурка Чонгука исчезает с камер, и никто не подозревает, что по служебному коридору расхаживает кто-то посторонний.

Джонни выискивает Тэиля на экранах и с ужасом замечает, как тот заходит в ресторан и тут же замирает, увидев Тэна.

Ну, поехали.

~

— … как я и говорил — это бесполезно, так что, пожалуйста, уходи.

Голос Тэёна полон ярости, но Тэн знает его как свои пять пальцев и отчетливо слышит еще и боль. От этого так и хочется что-то сломать, но он не успевает ничего ответить.

— Тэн.

Вживую Тэиль выглядит еще лощеннее, и Тэну неймется ему врезать. Но у него есть работа.

— Тэиль. Давно не виделись, — он вежлив, но ни от кого не укрывается, насколько он неискренен.

— Действительно, — тянет Тэиль, кладя руку Тэёну на плечо. Тэн улыбается еще шире, пытаясь так скрыть, насколько он хочет содрать с него шкуру. — Четыре года, не так ли? Не знал, что тебя выпустили.

— Ага, — он растягивает первую гласную и засовывает руки в карманы. Тяжесть обручального кольца на пальце почему-то успокаивает. — По УДО. Ты же знаешь, я всегда был примерным мальчиком.

В воздухе висит такое напряжение, что сложно дышать. Тэиль окидывает его оценивающим взглядом, от которого у Тэна мурашки по коже. Господи, как же он его ненавидит.

— Чаи как раз собирался уходить, — Тэён пытается разрядить обстановку, как и всегда, но он настолько взбешен, что старое прозвище срывается само по себе. Осознав свою ошибку, он вздрагивает.

От этого неебически больно, это так ранит, словно вспарывает Тэна самым острым ножом.

— Зачем он вообще пришел? — Тэиль усаживается и наливает себе вина. Тэёну не предлагает. Тэн скрипит зубами.

— Просто мимо проходил, — пожимает он плечами.

— Да неужели? Странно, — Тэиль выбирает привычную линию поведения, добиваясь, чтобы собеседник съебался куда подальше — разговаривает с ним, как с пустым местом. — Только из тюрьмы, а уже в Вегасе?

— Тут такие виды, — Тэн улыбается и слышит в наушнике, как хмыкает Джонни. — Кроме того, я хотел повидаться с мужем.

— Бывшим мужем, — на удивление, его поправляет именно Тэиль. Тэн выдыхает через нос, пытаясь не сорваться. — В этом нет нужды. Как видишь, он всем доволен. Счастливее, чем когда-либо был с тобой. У него постоянная работа, квартира, за которую не нужно платить ежемесячную аренду, и друг, которого он никогда не мог найти в тебе.

Тэн приходит в ярость, и им действительно повезло, что его реакция вполне вписывается в план, потому что уже в следующее мгновение он сгребает Тэиля за лацканы пиджака и практически рычит ему в лицо:  
— Прекрати, блять, говорить за него, — выдыхает Тэн, чувствуя, как сзади его хватают телохранители и оттаскивают от мужчины, которому так и хочется врезать.

Тэиль как ни в чем не бывало одергивает пиджак, пока вскочивший на ноги Тэён смотрит на него со смесью злости и беспомощности. Тэн чувствует, как сердце в груди разбивается в который по счету раз.

— Господа, — Тэиль подает знак охранникам увести его, и Тэн не сопротивляется. Он кидает последний взгляд на Тэёна, но человек, держащий в руках его сердце, даже не смотрит на него. Он помогает Тэилю поднять перевернутый стул. Тэну хочется закричать. Вместо этого дает себя увести.

~

Его закрывают в темном помещении без камер или окон и приглашают к нему громилу. Тэн язвительно усмехается.

— Полагаю, бессмысленно просить не бить по лицу?

Громила хрустит костяшками, и дверь за двумя охранниками захлопывается. Тэн не успевает проронить и слова, прежде чем мужчина бьет его прямо в челюсть. Вскрикнув, он хватается за щеку, сразу чувствуя царапины, оставленные кольцами.

— Господи, Изверг! — он бьет по ближайшему металлическому контейнеру, пытаясь отвлечься от боли. — Я же говорил, не сейчас.

Изверг, так зовут громилу, тут же сникает и обеспокоенно мнется над ним с виноватым выражением лица.

— Прости, Тэн, я забыл.

Он выглядит таким пристыженным, что Тэн вздыхает и отмахивается от извинений.

— Все нормально, — он подтаскивает контейнер к вентиляции и подзывает Изверга, чтобы тот помог взобраться. — Как жизнь?

Сняв решетку, он передает ее громиле. Шахта слегка пыльновата, но хотя бы достаточно широка.

— Хорошо. Жена опять беременна, — отвечает Изверг, помогая ему вскарабкаться наверх. — Поакуратнее там, Тэн.

— Конечно, конечно.

Он пробирается вперед, пытаясь как можно меньше шуметь и думая, что Джону МакКлейну повезло с костюмом. Тэну нужно беречь свой смокинг. Он достает из кармана план вентиляции и проверяет, куда дальше. Вот уж будет весело.

~

Чонгук едва не вскрикивает, когда поднимает крышку люка в потолке лифта и видит ждущего его Тэна. С улыбкой на лице.

И чувствующего себя невероятно от всплеска старого-доброго адреналина.

— Не мог сказать, что тоже тут будешь? — едва ли не дуется Чонгук, и Тэн, усмехаясь, помогает ему взобраться наверх.

— Ты же хотел проявить себя, — он пожимает плечами и закрывает крышку, как только они оба оказываются в шахте. — Пошли.

~

Все проходит так гладко, что Тэну почти не верится. Джэхён активирует ту штуку, на кражу которой они убили три часа, и питание отключается во всем городе, сея хаос и панику и дав им возможность пройти мимо охраны.

Они успешно подрывают дверь в хранилище, и Чимин едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить их, потому что он еле-еле успел спрятаться, но при этом сияет от гордости — ему все-таки удалось совершить свой невероятный прыжок, почти не почувствовав боли в руке. Он просит их скинуть потом запись, чтобы похвастаться перед Юнги, и Тэн кое-как сдерживает смех. Кто бы мог подумать, что вся их затея поможет стольким людям обрести счастье в любви? Если бы только с ним все было так просто.

Эта мысль приводит его в себя, и они приступают к складыванию денег в мешки.

— Джонни, твой выход.

~

Смешно слушать, насколько Тэиль злится, но Джонни, продолжая говорить через преобразователь речи, остается серьезным. Нельзя допустить, чтобы его узнали, потому что из всех только он свободен для этой части плана. Проходя через вестибюль _Limitless_ , он поражается тому, как сотрудники носятся повсюду, пытаясь разобраться с последствиями их фокуса с электропитанием. Джонни диктует Тэилю условия, которых тот наверняка не будет придерживаться, но ему главное убедительно сыграть.

Все идет по плану. Намджун через наушник держит его в курсе происходящего и дает знать, когда Тэиль приказывает вызвать полицию. Джун перехватывает звонок, и парни выдвигаются к казино в фургоне, переделанном под транспорт SWAT.

Их план настолько продуман, что работает как часы. Когда Тэиль понимает, что кадры с экранов его мониторов были записаны заранее, и кидается ко входу, парни уже успевают вернуться к Марку и, стянув шлемы, начинают перекладывать мешки. Все в сборе, кроме одного.

— А где Тэн?

Джонни отстраняется от Марка, которого обнял, как только они вошли в дом, и усмехается:  
— Достает козырь.

~

Изгой как раз наносит очередной удар, когда в комнату врывается Тэиль. Толкнув Тэна к стене, он зло кричит ему в лицо:  
— Ты замешан в этом?

Тэн болезненно стонет, предчувствуя, что следующие несколько дней спина будет давать о себе знать. Если, конечно, ему удастся выбраться живым.

— Какого хрена? — он надеется, что Тэиль спишет его дрожащий голос на избиение, а не на молниеносный марш-бросок через полтора километра вентиляционных шахт. Боже, ему все же пора бросить курить.

— Я повторяю, — ударив его в живот, рычит Тэиль, — ты замешан в этом?

— Я понятия не имею, — хрипит Тэн, ловя ртом воздух, — о чем ты.

Злость не должна затуманить Тэилю рассудок. Он знает, что Тэн никогда не грабил казино такого крупного калибра, предпочитая целить на отдельных личностей или что-то интересное, например, музеи. Все это время его держали здесь, избивая до полусмерти. Помимо этого, он не так глуп, чтобы ограбить Мун Тэиля.

У него нет другого выбора, кроме как отпустить его. Тэн видит, насколько Тэилю хочется повесить все происходящее на него, но он человек рассудительный, а сейчас все доказательства в пользу Тэна.

— Выведите его, — выплевывает Тэиль, отступив на несколько шагов.

Тэн доходит почти до конца коридора, и стороннему наблюдателю показалось бы, что ему просто пришла в голову запоздалая мысль, но на самом деле Тэн дальновидно останавливается прямо напротив камеры.

— А что стряслось, Тэиль? Тебя что, ограбили? — он прекрасно понимает, что делает, поэтому позволяет себе едва заметно улыбнуться, услышав, как тот велит ему остановиться. Собравшись с силами, Тэн оборачивается, приняв заскучавший вид.

Тэиль подходит к нему, держась куда хладнокровнее. Но от Тэна не укрывается, что его практически переполняет гнев.

— Я дам тебе еще один шанс. Где мои деньги?

Тэн изумленно выгибает брови и чуть склоняет голову.

— А если я скажу, что найду твои деньги? В обмен на Тэёна? И эту вашу, как ты выразился, дружбу?

Его тошнит от произнесенных слов, но так надо, им нужно признание.

Тэиль не сомневается ни секунды.

— Я соглашусь.

Попался.

Тэну хочется смеяться и немного кричать, но он, держа себя в руках, вздыхает.

— Я знаю одного парня, — он чуть пожимает плечами. — Мы сидели вместе. Он знает всех в западных штатах, кто мог бы провернуть такое дельце. Дай мне 72 часа, и я выясню, кто тебя ограбил.

Если присмотреться, можно увидеть, как Тэиль воет от бессилия в своей голове, но надо отдать ему должное, мужчина прекрасный актер.

Он только фыркает.

— Вместе сидели, — Тэиль смеется немного истерично и качает головой: — вместе сидели, — он глухо кричит, зарывшись лицом в ладони. — Покажите мистеру Читтапону где выход. И свяжитесь с полицией. Я уверен, что он нарушил условия досрочного освобождения.

Затем он уходит, а Тэн, прежде чем охрана выпроваживает его, бросает последний взгляд в камеру и подмигивает.

~~~

Когда Тэиль заходит в офис, там не горит свет. Он хмурится.

Насколько он помнит, его должен был ждать Тэён. После досрочного конца поединка и звонка, который стоил ему сто шестьдесят миллионов, он отправил Тэёна наверх дожидаться его. Он, конечно же, подчинился, и Тэиль даже подумал, что ему становится скучно. Давным-давно он спал и видел как сломает Ли Тэёна, а когда у него это получилось, тот стал неинтересным.

В комнате работает лишь телевизор, и Тэиль с неприятным удивлением осознает, что на экране показан коридор, в котором он только что был. Тэён все видел. Все слышал. Скорее всего, он сейчас собирает вещи.

Тэилю хочется кричать. Плевать на унылость, Тэён был единственным, чья потеря могла так ранить, потому что он больше всех подходил на роль его друга. Может, если он успеет догнать его, как-то выкрутиться…

Он подходит к столу, и все мысли о Тэёне разом вышибает из головы.

С виду все осталось на своих местах, однако одна вещица пропала — маленькая, но в то же время такая важная вещица.

Если до этого у него были какие-то сомнения насчет Тэна, то сейчас он точно уверился в его непричастности. Они похитили не только деньги, но и кое-что еще, что Тэну, несомненно, было не под силу.

Кое-кто десять лет назад рассказал, что его ждет, если он перейдет черту, и теперь обещание было выполнено. Рыкнув, он в ярости швыряет рамку с его и Тэёна фотографией. Эти двое несчастных могут делать что заблагорассудится, для Тэиля сейчас главное найти не ценящих свои жизни идиотов, укравших у него сто шестьдесят миллионов и отцовское фамильное кольцо.

~~~

Джонни, вздохнув, вешает трубку.

— Тэн не придет, — объявляет он, и внезапно все замирают, разом прекратив смех и разговоры.

Сжимая кулаки, вперед выступает Чимин.

— Что, почему? — он так обеспокоен, что Джонни не сдерживает улыбки. Только Тэн может, оставаясь в самом мрачном настроении, все равно располагать всех к себе.

— Его арестовали за нарушение условий досрочки.

Все ожидаемо разевают рты от изумления, и Джонни опять вздыхает. Стоило бы им обо всем рассказать, но он даже не знает с чего начать.

— Это Тэиль натравил на него копов? — подает голос Чонгук, пристроившись под боком Тэхёна. — Что за ублюдок.

Джонни с благодарностью принимает протянутый Марком стакан скотча и за раз осушает наполовину.

— Все в порядке, мы ожидали чего-то подобного, — Марк пожимает плечами. — Его выпустят месяца через три, может, шесть.

Снова воцаряется тишина, потому что неважно, сколько они сегодня выиграли, кажется неправильным праздновать без того, кто, собственно, все это устроил.

Кашлянув, Юнги отвлекается от лежащего на его коленях Чимина и поднимает глаза:  
— Так что там с козырем? К чему это было?

Джонни переводит взгляд на дверной проем и улыбается; лучшего времени и не придумаешь. Он всегда любил быть немного пафосным.

— Тот самый козырь, — у него все такой же мягкий и чистый голос. Тэён заходит, обыденным жестом скидывая сумку, и усаживается в кресло: — это я.

+++

_Год назад._

Он просыпается от звонка в три часа утра и не швыряет телефон через всю комнату лишь потому, что только один человек знает этот номер. Тэён слепо свайпает вправо и отвечает на звонок:  
— Чаи?

— Тэ, солнце, у меня не так много времени, — торопливо говорит Тэн, и его голос такой знакомый, что хочется в него завернуться. — Пора.

Тэён мгновенно теряет последние остатки сна. Усевшись на кровати, он чувствует, как заполошно бьется сердце. После трех лет безделья они вот-вот приступят к своему Плану, и Тэён в равной степени волнуется и предвкушает.

— Ты уже знаешь, как мы обставим расставание?

Ему грустно говорить об этом, но они давным-давно все продумали, так что поздно отступать.

— Да. Ты скоро услышишь определенные слухи, я точно знаю, что ты в них не поверишь, но я должен был тебя предупредить.

Тэён хмуро кивает сам себе и бросает взгляд на обручальное кольцо.

— Хорошо. Кстати, Джонни в городе.

— Ничего ему пока не говори. Следуй плану. Черт, — он слышит шорох и как Тэн зло выдыхает, — я так не хочу, чтобы ты это все переживал, но…

— Заткнись, придурок, — Тэён закатывает глаза. — В болезни и здравии, помнишь? Думаю, это распространяется и на месть за друзей.

— Ага, — Тэн тихо смеется, и Тэён жмурится, пытаясь запомнить мгновение, ведь ему придется жить без этого смеха еще как минимум год. — Ладно, хорошо. Ты знаешь, что делать.

— Да. Береги себя, — сглотнув, он готовится к неминуемому. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Всем сердцем.

+++

_Две недели назад._

Три гудка спустя на том конце раздается негромкий ответ.

— Привет. Это я.

— Слава, мать его, господу, — голос Тэёна такой тихий и вкрадчивый, что Тэну приходится физически себя удерживать, чтобы не раздавить телефон, так сильно он по нему скучает. — У нас не так много времени, но я охуенно рад твоему звонку.

Тэн сглатывает и закрывает глаза, глубоко дыша. В последний раз они разговаривали год назад, и ему хочется кричать.

— Знаю. Я тоже. Слушай, мы собираем команду. Все идет как задумано.

— Хорошо, — произносит он облегченно, и Тэну знакомо это чувство. На заднем плане раздаются голоса, и Тэён чертыхается: — твою ж, детка, прости, но мне надо бежать.

— Я понимаю, я просто… мне нужно было услышать твой голос.

Тэён молчит, в трубке раздается только его тяжелое дыхание, и, черт, Тэн знает, что это значит.

— Ангел мой, пожалуйста, не плачь. Обещаю, скоро все закончится. Я люблю тебя.

Он пытается вложить в слова все свои чувства, весь калейдоскоп эмоций, которые бурлят внутри, отчаянно силясь вырваться на свободу и устремиться к его мужу, наконец-то прикоснуться к нему спустя четыре года.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Он кладет трубку прежде, чем успевает сорваться. Глубоко вдыхает. Высоко над ним ярко сияет ночное калифорнийское небо, и он надеется, что звезды его не подведут.

~~~

_Три дня назад._

— Тогда нахрена было ему изменять, а?

Да, жестоко, но это правда, и Джонни не может больше молчать. Тэн всхлипывает еще сильнее, а потом.

А потом снова начинает рассказывать.

— Не было такого.

Джонни замирает, невидящим взглядом уставившись на запачканный кровью ковер.

— Что?

— Это был пиздеж, — Тэн почти срывается на крик, полный такой невыносимой боли, что Джонни кажется, будто ему через глотку напихали горячих углей и они жгут изнутри. — Часть плана.

— Какого плана?

Тэн пытается успокоиться и, сделав пару выдохов и вдохов, выкладывает все начистоту.

— Четыре года назад Мун Тэиль-старший понял, что сыну нельзя доверять. Он вышел на нас, меня и Тэёна, и попросил об услуге. Когда его не станет, мы должны были напомнить Тэилю, мол, у всего есть последствия. Ты же знаешь, каков он — сам себе на уме, не разбираясь, что хорошо, а что плохо, и с каждым годом он становился все хуже. Вы с Марком одни из многих, кому он навредил. Мистер Мун держал целую бригаду, чтобы подчищать за Тэилем, а нам сказал быть начеку на всякий случай. Старик всегда был к нам добр, сам знаешь, поэтому мы согласились, и он сказал, что, когда наступит момент, мы должны будем украсть у Тэиля семейное кольцо. Не знаю, почему именно оно так много для него значит, но старик ясно выразился, что нужно было достать исключительно его, и заверил, что мы будем вне подозрений.

— Мы решили втереться Тэилю в доверие, но эта техасская сволочь меня сдала, и я очутился в тюрьме. У нас был подготовлен план, у меня и Тэёна, и, когда старика не стало, мы взялись за дело. Тот парень, от которого ты обо всем узнал? Я ему заплатил. Он нашептал нужным людям, и никто даже не проверил его, вы все купились, когда Тэён вернулся с бумагами на развод и без кольца. На самом деле мы все подстроили, потому что один из охранников следил за мной лично по приказу Тэиля — ему никогда не нравилось, что я близко общался с его отцом. Мне нужно было, чтобы он поверил, так и произошло, и через какое-то время он вышел на Тэёна и у них завязалась дружба. Тэиль всегда мечтал отобрать его. Не знаю, из-за зависти или просто хотел напакостить. Все это время Тэён втирался ему в доверие, и к тому времени, как мы накроем хранилище, он украдет кольцо.

Тэн так быстро все это рассказывает, что Джонни с трудом поспевает. У него куча вопросов, и он даже не знает, какой задать первым.

— Прости, — Тэн берет огонь на себя и вскидывает покрасневшие, опухшие глаза. — Я должен был рассказать раньше, но у меня в голове хаос. Не могу перестать думать о моем Тэ рядом с таким человеком. Терпящим его. Улыбающимся ему.

Тэн сжимает кулак, отчего раны опять начинают кровоточить. Джонни шипит на друга и оборачивает вокруг ладони еще одно полотенце. Он на удивление спокоен.

— Все в порядке, — и это действительно так, — понятия не имею как, но я понимаю.

Взгляд у Тэна такой беззащитный и беззастенчиво доверчивый, что Джонни вспоминает девятнадцатилетнего паренька, объявившего их друзьями из-за пудинга, разделенного на двоих. Господи, как он мог в нем сомневаться?

— Скоро все закончится, — шепчет он, медленно складывая кусочки головоломки в цельную картину у себя в голове, — я обещаю.

Тэн вытирает слезы здоровой рукой и кивает. Его обручальное кольцо сияет. Джонни, улыбаясь, думает о том, что для любви еще есть надежда.

~~~

_Три часа назад._

— Здравствуй, мой ангел.

Тэён выдыхает и пытается сдержать улыбку. Охранников поблизости нет, значит, можно говорить без страха быть услышанными, но они все же находятся в ресторане, поэтому Тэн не может прыгнуть на руки своему мужу. Ну что за фарс.

— Ты рано, — выдыхает он. — Не то чтобы я жаловался. Мне нравится твоя рубашка, ты в ней такой… ты.

Тэн улыбается, поправляя свою серебристую рубашку из органзы. Переведя взгляд на Тэёна, он со злостью замечает темные круги, залегшие под глазами.

— Ты высыпаешься?

— Нет, — грустно отвечает Тэён, и Тэн хмурится. — Не после того, как тебя забрали, и уж точно не после того, как выпустили. Я просто не могу дождаться, когда мы снова будем вместе.

У Тэна на глаза опять наворачиваются слезы, но он не позволяет себе раскиснуть. Джонни предупреждает его через наушник, что Тэиль заявится в течение двух минут.

— Ты только посмотри, мы так сильно вляпались, что уже не можем друг без друга, — посмеивается он, видя, как губы Тэёна изгибаются в самой незаметной, но самой искренней улыбке. — Я тоже так себе спал. Хотя парень с жутко громким храпом, занимавший верхнюю полку, мог быть к этому причастен.

— Господи, пожалуйста, замолчи, я от твоего голоса начинаю чувствовать чувства, мы не может спалиться на финишной линии, — Тэён опускает взгляд, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Прости, любимый, — хмыкает он, пока Джонни предупреждает о том, что Тэиль уже близко. — Господи, как только это закончится, я не выпущу тебя из кровати неделю, — он усмехается, когда Тэён давится воздухом, и выпрямляется: — так, ангел мой, входим в образ. Он идет.

— Я даже не могу притвориться, что злюсь на тебя, — шепчет Тэён, но быстро приходит в себя и прячет все эмоции за ширмой. Краем глаза он видит приближающегося Тэиля: — … как я и говорил — это бесполезно, так что, пожалуйста, уходи.

~~~

Тэён заканчивает рассказ, оставляя восьмерых человек в шокированном состоянии. Марк знал обо всем с самого начала, и Джонни даже не обижается. Увидев, как сильно по Тэну ударило вынужденное расставание с Тэёном, он понимает, что это глупо. Поэтому только обнимает Марка сзади и крепче прижимает к себе.

— Ого, — первым заговаривает Тэхён. Где-то на половине рассказа он, оставив ноги на коленях Чонгука, придвинулся поближе к Тэ и обвил его, словно осьминог. Да, вот это гибкость, — нихуево все запуталось.

— Еще бы, — фыркает Тэён. — Мы действительно многим обязаны были старику, и это меньшее, что мы могли для него сделать. Но блять, до чего же сложно пришлось вдали от Тэна. Вы даже не представляете, как сильно я скучал по этому сумасшедшему придурку. Не думал, что будет настолько больно.

Джонни, опустив подбородок на плечо Марка, обводит взглядом комнату. Юнги и Чимин, устроившись, обнимаются на диване. Сокджин кормит уставшего Намджуна виноградом, и одна ягода, упав, скатывается к картам, в которые резались Джэхён и Хосок до того, как вошел Тэён. Руки Чонгука придерживают ноги Тэхёна, нежно поглаживая икры.

Кажется, Тэён не ко всему был готов, но что случилось, то случилось.

Джонни посмеивается. Тэён покручивает снова надетое кольцо и мягко улыбается.

— Ничего. Я ждал четыре года. Подожду еще несколько месяцев.

~~~

_Через три, может, шесть месяцев._

Ветер хлещет по шлему и неприкрытой коже ладоней, но ему все равно. Он с природой на ты, поэтому не имеет ничего против легкого мороза, ползущего от рукавов и вверх по коже. У него есть цель, и он так сильно спешит, что полагается на дорогу.

В реве мотоцикла под ним слышится восторг и чувство свободы. Его детка, кажется, понимает, куда они мчат, и тоже хочет поскорее ощутить прикосновение рук Тэна. Тэён понимает как никто другой. Солнце сияет высоко в небе, и он рад, что сегодня такая хорошая погода — Тэн любит греться в солнечном свете. Ему всегда казалось, что причина крылась в их схожести — оба полны энергии, тепла, и, боже, такие яркие. улыбается — на горизонте показывается тюрьма, и он давит на газ, стремясь туда всем сердцем.

Читтапон Личайяпорнкул, так же известный как Тэн, так же известный как засранец, которого ненавидит половина Вегаса, снова выходит на свободу по УДО. Когда Тэ останавливается у ворот, Тэн уже ждет его, прислонившись к столбу, все в той же вызывающей серебристой рубашке, которую он надел в день ограбления. Тэён припарковывает байк и слезает с него, швырнув шлем на сидение, и плевать, даже если тот упадет и треснет. Он обещал держать себя в руках, но они не виделись четыре с половиной года, не считая двух разговоров напоказ, когда нельзя было даже дотронуться друг до друга, и срать, если вся тюрьма в полном составе увидит, как он с разбегу обнимает своего мужа.

Снова прикасаться к нему — самое охуенно правильное чувство на свете, и у Тэёна на какую-то секунду перехватывает дыхание. А затем он, смеясь, цепляется за рубашку Тэна.

— Ты можешь, блять, перестать попадать в тюрьму, — Тэён озвучивает первую пришедшую на ум мысль, и это звучит так тупо, что они оба фыркают.

Тэн прислоняется ко лбу Тэёна и глубоко вдыхает. Тэ чувствует, как его руки стискиваются у него за спиной, прижимая еще сильнее. Словами не передать, как ему хорошо.

— Прости, ангел мой. Обещаю, это больше не повторится.

~

Они снимают дешевый и захламленный номер в мотеле, хотя могут позволить себе что угодно, но их первую ночь после долгой разлуки кажется правильным провести в месте, так похожем на то, которое привыкли называть домом.

Ладони Тэёна на спине Тэна взмокают от волнения, словно он снова школьник, взволнованный и испуганный перед их первым разом, пытающийся не издать ни звука, чтобы не разбудить отца Тэна. Тэён не так боялся гомофобного алкоголика, который запросто мог его убить, как того, что будет недостаточно хорош, что ему не хватит места в объятиях Тэна, что он все испортит.

Глупости, конечно, думал, ведь кроме друг друга им больше ничего не надо.

Вот как сейчас — Тэёну плевать на окружающую обстановку до тех пор, пока он чувствует Тэна внутри, как он двигается до боли медленно, дразняще, подводя его к краю, но не давая наступить разрядке. Тэён стонет громко, бесстыдно, наслаждаясь свободой, предоставленной полутьмой. На лице Тэна играют голубые отблески от уличной неоновой вывески, придавая ему ангельский вид.

Тэён улыбается и тянется за поцелуем, дорвавшись до всего, о чем когда-либо мечтал.

В этом вся суть — все, чем они занимаются, их работа, грабежи, деньги, адреналин — это прекрасно, но без Тэна рядом с ним значит ровно ничего.

Улыбаясь, Тэ тянет его за волосы и выдыхает.

У Тэна новая татуировка и три свежих шрама, которых не было, когда его забирали, и Тэён прослеживает линии цветка на плече, ощущая под кончиками пальцев неровность заживающей кожи.

Это волшебное чувство.

Тэн продвигается еще глубже, и Тэён в шаге от потери сознания, настолько ему хорошо, словно он вознесся до облаков. Дело не просто в сексе (а ведь он хорош, как же он хорош), а в том, что он полностью принадлежит Тэну, а Тэн — ему.

Они были друг у друга первыми и они же будут последними, если получится. Им пришлось столкнуться с трудностями, конечно же. Прятаться ото всех во время учебы в школе, и даже потом, когда они, собравшись, сбежали, сложно было оставаться по уши влюбленными среди лишений и преступности.

Тэён так часто думал о том, правильный ли выбор они сделали, стоило ли держаться вместе и оставлять за спиной обычную, распланированную жизнь. Тэн тоже об этом задумывался, Тэ знал, видел знакомое выражение лица, означавшее, что он погружен в нерадостные мысли, но предпочитал помалкивать. В какой-то момент они об этом заговорили и даже попытались порвать на благо друг друга, но сама мысль о расставании причиняла такую боль, что они пообещали преодолеть все вместе. Устроились на работу, пытались выживать, а потом встретили Джонни и осознали — у них талант забирать у капиталистов то, что те считали своим. Они становись все умнее, тренированнее, известнее в определенных кругах и, преодолевая это все, оставались вместе.

И теперь они здесь, сплетенные друг с другом сердцами и телами, и Тэён ни на что это не променяет.

Солнце Калифорнии катится к закату, в воздухе висит густой дым дешевых сигарет, они всегда предпочитают их более дорогим, как дань уважения тому, с чего все начиналось. Несмотря ни на что, они справились и теперь наконец-то все на своих местах.

Им даже удалось провернуть самое сумасшедшее и удачное ограбление в истории Лас Вегаса.

Тэён улыбается.

Они гребанные легенды.


End file.
